


Sweetness

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hiddleston - Freeform, Sweetness, hiddlestoners - Freeform, nuggsmum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Sam is tired. She just wants to sleep though one night without a drunk call from her best friend. Only, this time, it isn’t Roxanne’s voice she hears on the line…..





	1. Chapter One

I reached blindly for it on my night table. My hand landed on it and it stopped ringing. Sighing, I pulled my arm back under the covers. I was just on the cusp of sleep when it started going off again. I slammed my hand down on it and dragged it to my ear.

“Hello?” I rasped. 

“Sammmmmmie! Hey! Sammie? Are you there?” Came the slurred words of my best friend. 

“Rox, what the fuck time is it?” I groaned. 

“I dunno. Hey, what time is it?” I heard her ask someone. The music was loud in the background, but I thought I heard a male voice answer her. 

“Oh, shit! Its 2:30. Sammie, were you sleeping? I’m sorry. It’s just he said that I needed to call you. Sammie, Sammie. I want you to come out and play with me. We used to have so much fun. Whyyyyyy don’t you ever come out with me anymore, Sammmmmmm?” She babbled. 

“Because you’re a drunk mess. And who would pick you up if I was with you?” I snapped. She giggled. 

“Hey Sammie, guess what?” She stage whispered.

“What, Rox?” I sighed. 

“He’s really cute. I think maybe I’ll let him bring me home. Whadda you think bout that, Miss High an mighpy. Might-y. Mighty.” She laughed again, and I could hear the male voice again in the background. 

“Shut up and tell me where the hell you are, you toad.” I yawned. 

She giggled and the phone went dead. 

I looked at my screen. She had ended the call. 

“Shit, Roxanne. Don’t start this crap.” I murmured, hitting the call button. Straight to voicemail. Fuck. 

“Listen to me you little shit. Call me back right now.” I said, huffing as I hung up the phone. 

I sat up, trying to remember if she had said where she was going out tonight. I really didn’t want to drive around to all her favorite clubs looking for her. I was just about to swing my legs over the side of the bed when my phone went off again. 

“You know, Rox, we are getting too old for this shit. I love you like a sister, but you need to grow the fuck up and start acting like an adult. If you think I’m covering your shift tomorrow because you have a hangover, you can kiss my ass. You know that I will always come and get you, but what if I was busy? Did that thought ever cross your mind? What if I had a guy over?” I yelled. 

“Do you have a guy over?” Came a smooth male voice, with a sexy British accent. I pulled my phone away from my ear in horror, looking at the screen. It said number blocked. 

“Ah. I’m sorry, you must have the wrong number.” I said lamely. 

“I don’t think so. This is Sammie, correct?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. Are you with Roxanne?” I asked.

“Yes. Her phone died. She managed to give me your number before she went to- well, I’m not sure what she’s doing in there, but she ran into the ladies. She asked me to call her “Sammie Samwich” and have her come get her.“ He chuckled. 

“Oh my God. Rox.” I groaned. “Listen, where are you, Ill be right there.” 

“We’re at Dean’s. She’s had quite a bit to drink. Ah, there she is. Hello Roxanne. Welcome back.” He said kindly. 

“Hey, keep an eye on her and I’ll give you fifty bucks when I get there. I’ll be there in 20, no 15 minutes.” I said and hung up the phone. 

I jumped out of bed, threw on the sweat pants and hoodie that were on the chair near my bed. I hurried out of my room, and grabbing my wallet, keys and throwing on some flip flops, was out the door. 

I flew through the pretty dead streets. If I wasn’t so pissed of at Rox, I would have enjoyed the moment. It wasn’t often living in this hustle and bustle city that you got to see it like this. 

I drove up to the club, stopping in front, expecting Rox to be out front. She was no where to be seen. 

“Fuck. God damn it, Rox.” I swore, pulling away to find a parking spot. Hopefully they would let me in. I didn’t even think that I would have to get out of the car. Usually she would manage to stumble her way to the front for me to pick her up.

I found a spot not far up the street and swung my car into the spot. I got out and walked quickly back down to Dean’s. The bouncer looked me up and down, taking in my clothes and my messy bun. 

“I’m just here to collect a drunk.” I said, with no humor in my voice. 

He smiled and waved me through the door. 

The club was still pretty crowded for this late at night. The music was loud and people were well past their limits. I rolled my eyes as some guy came stumbling up to me and tried to talk to me. 

“I have a Taser and I will not hesitate to tase your junk.” I said to him. He backed away with his hands up. I looked around, trying to spot the gorgeous, blonde, drunk mess that is my best friend. I didn’t see her. 

“Maybe she’s back in the bathroom.” I though, heading towards the back. 

I was glad that everyone there was wasted, because I was really starting to regret not at least putting on a bra. 

“Damn her. Why am I always picked up after her? When is she going to grow up? She’s not and you know it. It’s always been this way. Why would it change now.” I said in my head. I was going to kill her when I found her. 

There was a group of women hanging around the ladies room door. I eyed them, looking for the mother hen. There’s always the one friend that doesn’t drink as much as the others. She’s the one that makes sure the others don’t do anything too stupid. 

One of them was digging in her bag, looking for something. Two of the others were hanging on each other, likely holding each other up. I saw one I didn’t notice before, sitting on the floor. The last one was on her phone. As I got closer, I could hear that she was leaving a drunk message on what I assumed to be her ex-boyfriend’s voicemail. I moved towards the one digging in her purse. 

“Excuse me. I’m looking for my friend. Blonde, freakishly pretty, most likely wearing a short skirt?” I asked hopefully. She smiled and motioned toward the bathroom door with her head. “Thanks.” I said.

There was a man standing against the opposite wall, probably waiting for his girlfriend to stumble out of the bathroom. I didn’t pay him any attention. 

I opened the door and poked my head in. There she was. Asleep. Sitting on the floor under the tampon machine. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I was going to have proof of this mess. 

“Oh, Rox. What am I going to do with you?” I asked. She stirred and looked up at me, trying to focus. 

“Sammmmmie!” She squealed, reaching out to me. 

“Where are your shoes?” I asked her, leaning down to pull her up. “Come on, help me out here, you lump!” I grunted.

“Sammie. I love you so much. Whaaat would I doooo without youuuu!” She sang. 

“Be dead in a gutter somewhere? Who did you come out with?” I asked her, knowing the answer. 

“Jill. She met some guy.” She giggled. 

“Jill is a bitch, why do you hang out with her? Come on, lets get out of here.” I had her up and was leading her out of the bathroom. “Where the fuck are your shoes?” I asked her again. 

“Ohhhh. Sammie, you need to meet him. He’s so much better in person! He said he saved me.” She babbled. 

“Saved you? What do you mean he saved you? The guy that called me?” I asked her, but she wasn’t paying attention to me. 

“Roxanne, I’m not sure its a good idea to walk in these right now, but don’t forget your shoes.” Drawled a voice off to my right. Rox ripped her arm out of my grasp and launched herself at the man standing there. He caught her around her waist before she fell. 

“Whoa, now. Steady.” He chuckled, making sure she was not going to fall before he let her go. He turned to look at me, and I felt my mouth fall open. 

“You must be Sammie Samich.” He said with a smile. 

I couldn’t believe my eyes. This was not happening. 

“Tom Hiddleston.” I croaked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language and drunkenness. And Angst. A little fluff between friends

“Well, that not very fair, is it? You know my last name, but I don’t know yours. Unless your name really is Sammie Samich?” He smiled at me. He was even more amazing in person. It was unreal. I had seen him in person before, at a comicon panel. But this, this was way different. 

I was glad for the darkness. Even though I couldn’t do anything about my appearance, at least, maybe, the darkened club might hide my beet red face. 

“Sammie’s name isn’t Samich. It’s Sah-mannnnn-thaaaa!” Rox chirped up from her spot hanging on Tom’s arm. She had moved right back over once he had made sure she was steady on her feet and let her go. 

“Samantha. I’ve always liked that name. Very pretty.” He replied, smoldering. I mean, he was just looking at me, but he smoldered just doing nothing. 

“Just like Sammieeeeee!” Rox squealed, throwing herself at me this time. 

“Ooof! Rox, simmer down.” I yelped under her attack. She was hugging me hard around my neck. I peeked at Tom and he was grinning at the two of us, like we were the funniest thing he had seen all night. 

“I love you Sam. You know that, right?” She asked. I could hear the drunk tears starting in her voice. Now she was hanging off my neck, her face on my chest. 

“I love you, too, Toad. I just wish I didn’t have to go to some skeezy club at almost three in the morning to prove it to you. It’s ok. Come on, Crazy Girl, lets get you home.” I said, rubbing her back. "Listen, thank you so much for watching her until I was able to get here.“ I said shyly. He was just standing there. Being Hiddles. What the fuck.

“Oh, no problem. She didn’t realize she was in a bad situation, and I did. Think nothing of it.” He said, beaming at me.

“Ahhh. Yeah. Thanks” I said stupidly, getting hit by his glow. 

Rox was still hanging from around my neck when she started moving her face against my chest. 

“Sammie! Are you not wearing a BRA?!?” She practically yelled. Then she grabbed my boob, just to make sure. “You’re not!” She started laughing hysterically, still holding my breast. 

My eyes snapped to Tom’s face, and he was grinning, with one eyebrow raised. Slowly, his eyes moved downward to my chest, not that he could really see anything in my baggy hoodie. I still felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, though. It was both extremely embarrassing and unbelievable hot at the same time. 

“Ok. Great. Yup. Well. Thanks, again. We need to get going. Come on, Toad.” I said, heading towards the front. 

“Let me walk you ladies to your car.” He said, linking arms with Rox to keep her steady and walking along side me. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Of course. Rox was drop dead beautiful. She could get any guy she wanted, always had. Now she was getting cozy with my dream man. 

“And here you are. Looking like a hobo. Being outted for not wearing a bra. In front of Tom Hiddleston. Someone please just run me over with a bus.” I thought.

We were weaving our way through grinding couples and groups of girlfriends out on a Ladies Night getting down on the dance floor, when Rox started dancing and pulled Tom with her. 

Even wasted, she could move. He started to dance with her, and it was like everyone else had disappeared. They really were beautiful together. She was spinning around, laughing, her golden hair flying around her like angel’s wings. He put his hands on her hips to stop her in front of him. They were swaying back and forth to the music. He was looking in her eyes like she was the only girl in the club. 

I stood there, feeling the same feeling that I had been feeling in Roxanne’s presence since 7th grade. She was the one the guys went for. I was the one guys befriended trying to get to Rox. I was used to it. It usually didn’t bother me, too much. But this hurt. Tom was my dream. He was my ultimate. The only reason Rox knew who he was, was because I made her watch his movies. 

She wasn’t supposed to be able to take him away from me, too. Because he was just a dream. A fantasy. But, no. Here she was, rubbing her perfect body against his, right in front of me. 

Tom locked eyes with me. He smiled and winked. I found myself rolling my eyes and turning away, walking towards the front door. For the first time ever, I was prepared to just walk away from Rox and leave her to her own devices. She may be wasted, but she knew. She knew how I felt about him. Even if the him that I felt these feeling about wasn’t the real man. 

I managed to get out to the front, taking a deep breath when I was out the door. 

“Couldn’t find your drunk?” Asked the bouncer. 

“Oh, I found her alright. She’s already got a ride, I guess.” I said, walking back towards my car. 

“Sam! Wait! Don’t leave me!” I heard Rox crying from behind me. I stopped but didn’t turn around. I could hear her crying. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. “Please, don’t leave me.” She whimpered. 

I turned to look at her. She even looked beautiful with mascara running down her face. I sighed. 

“I didn’t come out in the middle of the night to watch you dance with some guy. If you want to come with me, I’m leaving.” I said. 

“But Sammie! He’s not just some guy! He’s your guy!” She giggled into my ear, forgetting how upset she was. 

I froze, praying that he was not standing behind me and heard what Rox had just said. I looked over my shoulder. Yup. There he was. 

“Way to make me sound like a lunatic stalker, Rox.” I mumbled. I continued walking to my car, not looking back. I got in the car, and started it. Rox got in the passenger side and looked at me. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I know you’re mad at me. I don’t know what I did. Please don’t be mad at m-m-meeeee!” She wailed. I leaned my head against the steering wheel. There was a tap on my window. I looked over. It was him. He smiled and held up Rox’s shoes. 

I rolled down the window and snatched them out of his hand. He chuckled. Why did he find my embarrassment so amusing? 

“Thanks again.” I said, throwing the car in drive and pulling away before he could say another word. 

“You are so on my shit list, Toad.” I fumed as we drove down the street. 

“What did I do?” She whined.

“You just don’t get it." I said quietly, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "You get every guy. Even if you don’t want them. They only have eyes for you. He was supposed to be the one guy you couldn’t get to. But you did. You got to him, and now he won’t ever see me. Not that he would have seen me anyways. I can’t compete with you, Rox.” 

She didn’t say anything, so I turned to look at her. She was leaning her head against the seat, asleep. 

I parked the car in my driveway and managed to wake her up long enough to get her upstairs, undressed and in my bed. I made her drink a glass of water before I let her fall back into the pillows. I put a bucket next to her on the floor and another glass of water on the bedside table. 

I went around to the other side and got in the bed. 

“I love you, Sam. You’re all I’ve got.” Rox mumbled, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

“I love you too, Toad.” I said. squeezing her hand. 

I was just drifting to sleep when my phone went off. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the screen. Text message from Blocked Number. I swiped the screen to open it. 

“Hope you made it home ok. It was lovely to meet you, Samantha. Even if you are a lunatic stalker.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language and very bad names for food

When my alarm went off an hour an half later, I groaned. I had a premonition that there was not enough coffee in the world for this day. I rolled over and looked at Sleeping Beauty. She was a mess. Makeup running down her face, her hair was a rats nest. I was secure enough in my love for my best friend, that I didn’t feel bad at all that I took supreme pleasure in seeing her look like shit. 

I got out of bed with a little more pep in my step after seeing that. I threw on a pair of jeans and chose a neon yellow t-shirt emblazoned with the word Sweetness in curvy script. I went back into the bedroom and poked Roxanne. 

“Noooooo.” She whined into her pillow. 

“No is right, Toad. I told you I wasn’t covering your shift. I’ve got a big order for cupcakes, and I can’t be out waiting tables. Sorry. Get your sorry butt up.” I said as I went to make sure Magnus, my cat, had food and water. He was stretched out in the living room on the couch. He opened one eye when I scratched his head, and swatted at me with his paw. 

“Sassy.” I said, going into the kitchen. I filled his bowls and looked at my phone. 

There was another text, I must have not heard it after I fell asleep. It was from Blocked Number again. 

I stared at my phone, my heart racing. I almost didn’t want to look at it. I swiped the screen to open it, hesitantly. 

“Hello? I just want to make sure you two are alive, please let me know.” 

“Wow. He actually seems like he gives a shit..” I thought, typing back.

“Define alive?” I wrote, chuckling, thinking of Rox in the other room. 

I went to go back to the bedroom to poke her again, when my phone went off. 

“That was quick. Is he sleeping with the phone in his hand?” I thought as I opened the message. 

“Oh no. Did Roxanne have a bad night?” He asked. 

I stopped in my tracks on the way to my bedroom, staring at the text. “Of course he wants to know about Rox. Why would he want anything else from you, Sam? He’s only trying to get to her.” I said to myself. I typed back. 

“Slept like a baby, but looks like death warmed over.” Rolling my eyes, I continued into the room and practically dragged her out of the bed. 

“Go. Wash your face and grab a shirt from my closet. You can probably get away with wearing a pair of my shorts, my jeans would be too short. I want to leave in 10 minutes. I have to get started on that order, and we can’t leave Nancy and Celeste to do the morning crowd on their own. Move.” I said, leaving her sitting on the side of my bed with her head in her hands. 

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some pain relievers for her. I’m sure she had a killer headache. My phone went off again. 

“You still owe me $50.” He wrote. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I thought, he’s loaded! “I’m not giving you anything, Hiddles. Money or otherwise.” I said to myself.

“Uhm, no. I don’t.” I wrote back.

“You told me on the phone you would give me $50 if I kept an eye on Roxanne. I did. You owe me $50.” He sent back. 

“Either he’s really a tightwad, or he’s just really fucking weird.” I thought.

“You failed to keep up your end of the bargain. You did not keep your eye on her. You were in the hallway, she was in the ladies. The eye was not kept on the drunk.” I sent back, feeling feisty. 

“Oh-ho! You have no proof that the eye ever left the drunk. Your word against mine, Samich.” He shot back. 

“Did this fucker really just call me Samich?” I shook my head, smiling, in spite of myself. 

I sent him the picture of Rox, passed out, sitting on the bathroom floor with the word PROOF written under it. 

“Come on Rox, The Sam train is leaving the station. I’m gonna fire your ass if you make us any later!” I yelled down the hall. 

She came trudging down, wearing a deep purple Sweetness t-shirt, a pair of my khaki shorts, which were perfect length on me, but bordering on obscene on her. And she had to use a belt to hold them up. She had on a pair of my sneakers. She had thrown her hair up in a messy bun. She was yawning. She looked stunning. 

“You’re lucky I love you, you know that right?” I asked her. 

“I know you do Sam. I’m sorry about last night. I don’t really remember much, just that there were these guys, and they were really nice. Jill left with one of them, and left me with the others. There was like three or four of them. They kept doing shots and buying them for me, too.” She held up her had to stop me. 

“I know, I know! I don’t know why I stayed, I know better. Next thing I knew, Tom came over and just grabbed my hand and led me away from them. At that point I was so wasted, I could barely call you. I don’t really remember too much after that. I hope I didn’t embarrass you, I know how you feel about him. I’m sorry.” She said, looking down at her perfectly manicured hands. “Sam, You’re all I’ve got in this world. Please forgive me.”

“It’s fine, Rox. You know you’re all I’ve got too. What I feel about him doesn’t matter, because its not the real him I feel that way about. Its a fantasy. But I really wish you would start calming down about going out and getting wasted so much. I can’t always be there to clean up after you. Come on, lets go.” I said, grabbing my keys and heading out the door, not wanting a hallmark moment this early in the morning. 

Rox was my neighbor growing up. She lived next door to my grandfather, who raised me. She lost her parents during high school and she moved in with me and Gramps. When my grandfather passed away, he left me everything. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to buy a building downtown and open my own bakery and diner. 

Sweetness was my baby. She was everything I had, except Rox. I had built her up with my own blood, sweat and a ton of tears. It had started with just me, Rox, and the husband and wife cook and waitress that came with the old coffee shop. Now I had a staff of 15. 

I had knocked down walls to combine the two storefronts and created a warm, welcoming space. You could come for breakfast or lunch and eat at the long counter or the cozy booths and tables. You could sit in the overstuffed chairs and enjoy your coffee and baked goods while reading a book or get them to go. We had an open mic night on Tuesdays. 

As we walked in, there was an exasperated cry from behind the counter. 

“Well, it’s about time you two showed up! Been rushed off my feet! No way to run a business, Sam!” Scolded a tall, severely skinny woman of indeterminate age with an auburn beehive towering over her head. She sort of resembled a vulture wearing a fluffy orange hat. 

“Simmer down, Nancy. That’s what I pay you for, remember?” I asked her. She huffed and went over to the window, yelling an order into the back. 

Another woman came over, handing me a cup of coffee. She was short and plump, and had that grandmother smile. She wore her gray hair in a pixie cut. I smiled at her. 

“Late night?” She asked, watching Rox slowly walk over to the counter and grab her apron. 

“Mhmm. Celeste, will you guys be ok out here, or do you need me? I’ve got to get that cupcake order going.” I asked her, taking a loving sip of the coffee and looking at the packed diner. 

“We can manage. Don’t listen to Old Birdie over there. She thrives on it.” She whispered, smiling as she headed away to a table of construction workers. I made my way to the kitchen. 

The kitchen staff were buzzing around like bees in a hive. The cooks were doing a good job churning out food as fast as the orders were coming in. I made my way over to the bakery side of the kitchen, where one of my assistants, Jake, was pouring batter into the cupcake tins. 

“Oh, you are a life saver!” I said as I threw on my apron and washed my hands. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind that I started without you.” He said grinning. He was a good kid. In college, supporting a young family. He was a quick learner and didn’t need me to babysit him. I liked working with him. 

“No, that’s great. I was going to start on them, but since you already did, I guess I should go help out front. We are slammed.” I said absentmindedly and I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. There was another text. 

“Do you know of a good place to get breakfast? ;) ” He had sent. 

I stared at it. “No. No. No. How would he know? Unless…Roxanne!” I yelled, running over to the window, looking out into the dinning room. I didn’t see him. “Thank god.” I thought. 

Last night had been bad enough. “If he shows up to see Rox, I will die. I can’t handle that. Lunatic stalker would take on a new meaning.” I thought desperately. 

I text him back the address of another restaurant across town. I went out front and behind the counter, taking the order of a couple of college kids that looked like they hadn’t been home yet. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m in the mood for a Full Hiddles. Reminds me of home. Hard to find here, know where I can get that?” He sent back. I closed my eyes and swore silently. 

I looked around again. I saw Nancy hovering over a table of elderly women, waiting for them to hand her their money. Rox was at the other end of the counter, getting several coffees to go for a stressed out looking woman in a business suit. 

Celeste was leaning over next to a tall man with a baseball hat on, They were laughing as she pointed to the back of the menu. Where the breakfast plates were. The plates that I had named thinking I was so funny, and whimsical. Plates that were a little nod to my love of Marvel. Plates I was now wishing we didn’t serve. 

A Full Hiddles was a full English breakfast. There was also other great names like the RDJ, which was strawberry and banana pancakes. The Cap consisted of buttermilk pancakes with blueberries, strawberries and whipped cream. Authentic Russian pancakes called the Natasha. A Philly Cheesesteak omelet called the Coulson. Or a Hungry Hems, which had enough food to kill a horse. There were more. 

I looked down at my phone, another message. “They all look so good. It’s hard to decide. Maybe I’ll ask Rox what her favorite is?“ 

I sighed. I walked over to Rox at her end of the counter. I motioned to him with my head. 

“You have a visitor. Don’t let it get in the way of customers. Tell Celeste that whatever he orders is on me, I owe him some money. I’m going out back to work on that cupcake order.” and I gladly disappeared.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language/ bad jokes

Jake actually had the cupcake situation well under control. He was just putting them on the cooling racks. I started working on some whoopie pies. I put my ear buds in and cranked up my music. This was a well known sign to my staff that I wanted to be left alone. I got in the zone. I was just dispensing the batter onto baking trays when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

“This coffee is really good. I’m on my 5th cup.” He sent. 

“I hope you enjoyed your meal.” I wrote back, trying to be the professional. 

I went back to making the whoopie pies. “Does he have nothing better to do than continue to bother me?” I thought, slamming down the mixing bowl for the filling. 

“It was excellent. A little lonely.” He wrote back. At least Rox had listened to me about not ignoring the customers to flirt with him. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but Rox is working right now.” I wrote back. “Why doesn’t he just get to the point and ask me for her number or when she gets off?” I thought. 

“I noticed.” He replied. “I appreciate you trying to pay for my breakfast, but you’re not getting out of it that easy. You still owe me $50.”

I stared at my phone. What was his problem? I took out my ear buds and went over to the window. He was still sitting there, nursing a cup of coffee. Rox was over at the counter still, talking to the mailman. I looked back over to Tom and he was watching me, a smile on his face. He raised his cup of coffee, saluting me. I rolled my eyes and went back over to my work area. 

“Don’t you have a park to go Shakespeare in or something? Or are you going to sit here all day, drinking my coffee? I know it says endless cup, but…“ I text. 

About 30 seconds after I sent it, I heard him laughing. 

“Maybe I’m waiting for someone to take a break and have a coffee with me?” He shot back.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the hurt. 

“Her break is at 11.” I sent. I put my phone down and put a bowl over it so I didn’t have to look at it anymore. It was stupid, I had no reason to, but I could feel my heart breaking. I put my ear buds back in and went back to my baking. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoopie pies, 3 different kinds of cookies, bear claws, and mini carrot cakes later, I was finally getting out of my bad mood. What did it matter if he was into Rox? He was probably just in town to do a movie or something and would be gone soon. If I could just avoid him while he was chasing her around, I think I would do just fine. 

Speaking of the devil, Rox came over to my work area and leaned against it, facing me. She was smiling at me. I took my ear buds out, resuming frosting the cupcakes. I glanced up at her and motioned for her to spill whatever she was waiting to say. 

She just smiled at me. 

“So. Did he enjoy his meal?" I asked as I went back to frosting, not looking at her. 

"He thought the names were hysterical. He said to complement the chef, his food was great.” She said. 

“Are you going to see him again?” I asked her, turning to put the tray of finished cupcakes back on the rack. 

“Sam.” She sighed. I didn’t turn around to look at her. I knew that there would be a sad, pitying smile in her face. "I’m taking a break." I said, taking off my apron and grabbing my phone from underneath its bowl. 

"Sam!” She called after me, but I was already out the back door. 

I walked around the building and stopped at my car, grabbing my sunglasses and a book. I crossed the street to a small park and sat on a bench, my legs stretched out in front of me. I put my ear buds back in and tuned out the world. 

I sat there, taking deep, calming breaths. This was ridiculous. I didn’t know him. The Tom I loved was in my head. He was an escape. This man was not him. It wasn’t fair to expect the real Tom to be this perfect man I dreamed up in my head. 

I stretched my arms over my head and slouched down on the bench. I was starting to get a headache. I pulled out my ear buds and sighed. 

"Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Came a smooth voice. 

I flailed like a octopus out of water and would have fallen off the bench if a strong hand hadn’t shot out and caught me. 

“Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me! What the fuck are you doing? And I’m the lunatic stalker? Do you seriously have nothing better to do?” I yelled at him, my heart hammering in my chest. 

Tom was still holding my arm, and he started to move his thumb back and forth. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just leaving your shop, and I saw you sitting over here. I thought I’d stop and let you know that I thoroughly enjoyed my meal. But you had your music on and I didn’t want to scare you. That didn’t really work out as planned, did it?” He at least had the grace to look sheepish as he said that. 

“Oh. Well. Thank you. We take pride in serving good food.” I said lamely. He smiled. 

“No, seriously. That was the best full English I’ve had over here.” I was staring at his hand on my arm. He looked down as if he just realized that he was still holding it, and let go, slowly. 

“I’m sorry about the name.” I said quietly, so embarrassed. 

“Why?” He asked.

I looked over at him. I could not believe that I was actually sitting on a park bench with Tom Hiddleston. I also could not believe that he had just eaten a meal at my diner that was named “The Full Hiddles”. 

“Why?” I repeated, sighing. “Mostly because it’s embarrassing that the object of my fangirling knows that I named a plate after him at my diner.” 

He chuckled at that. 

“Yes, Rox had said that her best friend was a big fan when she finally realized who I was last night. She adores you, did you know that? She talks about you a lot. She said that you made her watch all of my films.” He said, watching a squirrel run across the grass in front of us. 

I nodded, not really wanting to talk about that. 

“She also told me about how you’re all she has. How you were the one that took charge when your grandfather passed away, and worked really hard to open Sweetness. How you continue to employ her, even though she’s, in her words, a loser. She loves you a great deal.” He continued. 

“She’s all I have, too.” I said, meeting his eyes. He stared at me with the oddest expression on his face. 

“So, you’re a big Marvel fan?” He asked, clearing his throat. 

“Hall H.” I replied, staring at my hands. 

“I’m sorry?” He asked, either not hearing or not understanding. 

I sighed, really not wanting to be sitting here with him, having this conversation. 

“I was at the San Diego Comic-Con. I was there with an ex-boyfriend. I was never into all that kind of stuff. I mean, it was fine. I would watch the movies and stuff with him. It’s not like I hated it. Anyways, I was in Hall H. When you did Loki. And it was amazing. The way you actually became him. After that, I became a fan.” I said, shrugging. 

He didn’t say anything for a minute, and we sat in what I felt to be the most awkward silence ever. 

“You should come out tonight. You and Rox. Come out with me. I’ll bring a friend.” He said suddenly. 

I looked at him, he was staring at me intently. “Geeze, he must really want to get into her pants, he’s willing to beg one of his friends to wingman for him.” I thought. 

“I don’t think so.” I said.

“No, really. Please?” He asked, making the most ridiculously cute puppy dog eyes at me. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

I was looking across the street at Sweetness, and saw Rox come out the front and spot us in the park. She waved and started across the street. 

“You don’t want me there. It would be much better if I just didn’t go. I’m sure Rox would be better company without me there.” I said quietly. 

“I don’t understand why-” He was cut off by Rox calling my name. 

“Sam! There’s a call for you about a big order. Do you want me to take a message or do you want to take it?” She asked, jogging up to us. 

“No, I’ll go grab it.” I said, jumping off the bench. 

“I was trying to convince Sam to come out tonight. You and her.” Tom said to her.

“Oh! Yes! Sam, you have to! It will be so much fun!” She squealed. 

“Rox… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said, backing away. 

“I insist. I’ll wipe the slate clean on the $50 if you do.” Tom said, smiling that deadly smile of his. 

I sighed. “Fine. I have to go take that call. See you later, then.” I said, knowing that there was no way in hell I would be going out with them tonight as I ran back across the street.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language/ sexual situations

“What are you going to wear?” Rox asked me as she was filing ketchup bottles near my work station, which I was cleaning up for the night. 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something. ” I said evasively, not looking at her. 

“You should wear that little blue dress!” She squealed. “You know, the one you wore when we went to Vegas? You looked so hot in that, Sam! Tom said he really likes the color blue. I was going to wear my purple dress, I just got a new pair of shoes that will look killer with it. He’s bringing a friend, another actor from the movie he’s working on. 

“I haven’t fit into that dress for 10 years, Toad. I’m sure I have something that would work. Black, high neck, long.” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Why do you act like you’re some repulsive, scary, old lady?”“ She said, smiling at me. 

"Rox. I am when I’m standing next to you. You’re lucky I love you, or I might have killed you years ago. ” I sighed. 

“You really don’t see yourself properly, Sammie.” She said, with that damned pitying smile on her lips. She went to put the ketchup bottles back on their tables. 

“Make sure the coffee pots are turned off this time!” I yelled after her. 

My phone buzzed on the counter. I picked it up, looking at the message.

“I’m really glad you decided to come. I think we’ll have a good time.” Tom wrote. 

“I’m sure it will be fun.” I wrote back. That was pretty non-committal. I didn’t want to outright lie. 

“Do you like to dance?” He sent back.

“I used to.” I answered truthfully. It had been so long since I had been out.

“The place we are going has a large dance floor, should be fun!” He said.

Rox had finished up and was grabbing her purse. 

“Ok, so I’ll meet you there?” She actually looked excited. Of course she did. She was going out for a night on the town with Tom Hiddleston, and what I’m sure would be his cute wingman. I, however, had a date with my couch. And maybe a bottle of wine. 

I smiled, hoping that she would take that for a yes. She left out the back door, leaving me to finish locking up.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to reorganize the walk-in cooler. 

By the time I got home, I had another text from Tom. 

“Do you want us to pick you up? We’ll be driving by your place I think.” He wrote. 

I sighed. Now that I was safely at home, it was probably time to tell him I wasn’t going. He would probably be happy about it. Not have to worry about getting Rox away from her dowdy friend. 

“Actually, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to have to cancel. I’m sure you guys will manage to have fun without me!” I sent back. 

“You’re joking, right?” He shot back. 

I didn’t answer.

I showered and threw on a thin cotton dress that was comfy to sleep in. I went into my living room, where Magnus was stretched out on the couch. He lifted his head and meowed a greeting, then plopped back down. 

I had just sat down when my phone started to ring. It was Rox. I let it go to voicemail. She text me instead. 

I was greeted with “Are you fucking kidding me?!” and “I swear I’m going to kill you.” when I opened my phone. There was also one from Tom. 

“Samich, you’re killing me.” He wrote. 

I didn’t respond to either. 

After surfing the channels for a while and not finding anything that I wanted to watch, I decided to just go to bed. I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, and judging by the texts that Rox had continued to send me, she wouldn’t be calling me for a ride tonight. Besides, I actually felt that for once, she would get home safe. Tom would take care of her. 

Unfortunately, once I got into bed, I couldn’t sleep. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Tom. The Tom that I had loved, and the real Tom, that seemed to be interested in my best friend. I felt slightly guilty for the prayers that I was saying, hoping that they wouldn’t suit. I couldn’t handle it if they ended up being together, or God forbid, got married. 

After running through all the ways they could torture me with their possible relationship, I finally drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke to a loud banging on my front door. I sat up in bed, not knowing where I was for a second. There was another bang. 

I jumped out of bed and hustled down the hall to the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw a very blue eye staring back at me. Shit. 

“Sam, open the bloody door.” He said quietly. 

Double shit. 

I opened the door to find him holding up a very wasted Rox. I sighed. 

“Where the fuck are your shoes?” I asked her. 

“She threw up on them.” He said, matter-of-factly. 

“Ah.” I said. “Well, bring her in. So I take it tonight didn’t go well?” I ventured as her practically carried her into my hallway. 

He looked at me like he wanted to yell at me, but said, again, very quietly “No, not really. She was very upset that you blew her off. To be honest, I wasn’t that happy about it either.” 

“Well. I. Ah.” I didn’t know what to say to that. “Do you mind bringing her to the bedroom?” I asked, gesturing down the hall and starting to walk that way. He carried her after me. 

He placed her on the bed, her bucket was still there from the night before. I followed him back into the hall, pulling the door mostly closed behind me. He stopped by the front door and turned his penetrating gaze on me.

“Why didn’t you come tonight Sam?” He asked me. “I thought that we were making progress. Did I do something to offend you? I’ve never met a woman who seems to dislike me so much, for someone that claims to be a fan.” 

“I don’t dislike you. I-” I gestured with my hands,“-I just, I don’t know. It’s hard, with Rox.” I said quietly, looking at the ground. 

I realized that we were standing close to each other. I backed up a little, and he took a step forward. I looked up into his face. He was watching me, his eyes hooded in the dim hallway. 

“I was looking forward to getting to know you better. Maybe getting you out on the dance floor.” He said softly, his hand skimming down my bare arm, setting on my hip. I drew a sharp breath. “Seeing how well you can move these luscious hips of yours.” 

I just started at him, at a loss for words. He slowly backed me up against the wall. My thin night dress felt like nothing at all when his hand skimmed up over my breast, coming to my shoulder and pulling the strap down, and almost, but not quite, exposing it. 

“Tom, I don’t think..” I started. 

“I think that you think too much, Samich.” He said, as he leaned down, capturing my mouth in a tender kiss. He deepened the kiss, and I put my arms around his neck, leaning into him. His hands found their way around to my ass, and he pulled me into his hips. I groaned quietly into his mouth when I felt his desire. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since last night, when you showed up at that club looking so delectably disheveled. It was very sexy.” He said into my ear, as he nipped it lightly. He kissed his way down my neck and across my collar bone. He pulled the strap down more, exposing my breast to his ministrations. 

My head banged back against the wall at the onslaught of pleasure. He was licking and sucking, his hands were digging into my hips. I began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it up so I could touch his chest. 

He pulled me up, so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist and he held me against the wall. He was kissing me hard, his hands digging into my bottom, pulling me into him. He pinned me with his hips, one hand coming around in between us. He began to stroke me. I bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. 

“Oh, Samantha, you are so wet, so ready for me.” He groaned into my ear. He began stroking me at a feverish pace. I could feel the orgasm building, amazed at how quickly he could reduce me to a puddle of goo. 

“Fuck. Oh, Tom. Oh. My. God.” I said into his shoulder, as he kissed my neck.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud retching, and Rox crying out my name. We both stopped and looked towards the bedroom door. I pushed his shoulders so he had to put me down and I rushed into the bedroom to find Rox on the floor, kneeling in front of the bucket. I ran over to her, kneeling next to her, holding her hair back as she vomited again. 

“Its ok, Sweetheart. I’m here. There you go, get it up. You’ll feel better once its out.” I said soothingly, as I rubbed her back. She was crying. 

“Why didn’t you come?” She cried. “You hate me, is that it?”

“Oh, Toad. You know I don’t hate you. We’ll talk about this in the morning, ok?” I said. I knew from experience it was not worth having these kind of conversations with her when she was drunk. 

After about another 10 minutes, she finally was able to lay back down. I brought her a glass of water and a cool wash cloth for her face. I left her laying on her side and quietly went back into the hallway. 

I could feel the blush working its way up my face as I looked at him standing there in my hallway, his tie loose, his shirt half unbuttoned and untucked. 

“Is she ok?” He asked. He looked very concerned.

“She’s fine.” I said shortly, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling very exposed now in my thin night gown. H reached out to touch my arm, but I brushed his hand away. 

“Tom, don’t.” I said, looking away, trying to stop the tears. 

“Sam, what happened? Did I do something to hurt you? I didn’t mean to be so rough, I don’t know what came over me.” He said, reaching for me again. 

“No. No. I won’t be a condolence prize.” I hissed at him.“You can’t have it both ways. I have spent my whole life being in her shadow. I’m not going to do this just because I’m convenient and what you really want has vomit on her breath. Please leave.” I said, feeling the tears flowing down my cheeks. 

“Sam, I don’t understand why you don’t get it that I don’t-” He was cut off by the sound of more vomiting. I looked at the bedroom door. 

“Please, just go.” I said, walking away from him, leaving him in the hallway. I shut the bedroom door behind me and I heard the front door open and shut.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

It was a rough night. Rox was sick all night. I even contemplated bringing her to the ER at one point, but she convinced me that she would be ok. Once I finally got her to sleep, I left her in the bedroom and went out to sit at the kitchen table and cry. 

I couldn’t believe what had happened. I couldn’t believe that I threw Tom Hiddleston out of my house. After I very nearly slept with him. What was wrong with me?

As I was sitting there, my head in my hands, finally having stopped crying, my phone went off. 

“Can we talk?” He wrote. 

“It’s 4:00 in the morning.“ I sent back. 

"But you’re up….” He shot back. 

I couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Then I sighed. I just wanted to not have to deal with this anymore. 

“Tom…I don’t think there is anything to talk about.” I said.

“But there is. Can I see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Can’t we just talk like this?” I asked, hoping he would go for it, knowing he wouldn’t. 

“No, it’s not the same.” He said. 

“I don’t know when I’ll have the time. I need to go, Rox needs me.” I lied.

“Please.” He said. I stared at that one word for what seemed like forever. I didn’t answer it. 

I got up and went into the bedroom to check on Rox. She was snoring, hugging my pillow to her chest. 

“Oh, Toad. What am I going to with you?” I whispered, staring at my best friend. The only person I had in this world. 

She needed help. I knew that, but I had chosen to ignore it. I didn’t think that I could ignore it anymore. I would have to talk to her. 

I quickly got ready for work, choosing a pink and yellow tie-dyed Sweetness t-shirt and jeans. I left a note for Rox on the table to not come in today, but that we needed to have a talk later.

By the time I got to work, Jake had already started on the bread and was just getting the cinnamon rolls going. 

“Jake, remind me to give you a raise.” I said as I walked past him to my small office. My phone went off as I was putting my purse away. 

“Do you have time to talk now?” I stared at my phone. Part of me wanted to tell him to go to hell and just leave me alone. The other part wanted to call him and tell him it was ok, I’d take whatever he was willing to give me

“I’m working.” I sent back, hoping this would be enough for him to leave me be for a while. 

I was taking the bread out of the oven and putting it on cooling racks when Celeste came over to the window. “Sam, we’re really getting slammed out here without Roxanne. Would you mind helping out for a bit? Just til the rush dies down?” She asked. 

I nodded and headed out front. The place was packed. I started to wait on what were Rox’s usual tables. I was filling the coffee cups for a group of college girls who came in pretty frequently on Saturday mornings. They were regaling each other with tales of the night before, giggling like crazy. 

“Oooo!” Said a cute little red-head, who was wearing a Kelly green Sweetness t-shirt over leggings. “When did you get tie-dyed ones?” She asked, referring to my shirt. 

“Oh. A few weeks ago. There’s a few different colors. You guys know what you want to order? Or should I come back?” I asked them. 

“Are you still donating the proceeds to charity? We need matching t-shirts for a sorority thing. I think it would be nice if they helped out a worthy cause, too. Plus I love that the name of this place is Sweetness. It’s kinda sexy.” Said Red’s tall, willowy, blonde friend, giggling. 

“Yeah, I send the proceeds to UNICEF. How many do you need? I can order some in bulk if you need a lot, It takes about 2 weeks for them to come in. Just let the tall lady with the beehive know if you want to order some. I’ll let you decide what you want and I’ll come back?” I asked, not really having the time to be chatting with them. 

“I suggest the Full Hiddles, ladies. It’s fantastic.” Came a voice at the table behind me. I froze with my coffee pot mid air. 

The girls at the table all looked around at the voice, and stared. “Are you ladies ready to order?” I asked, hoping to get the hell out of there before he started talking to me. They gave me their orders and I was moving away, when Tom called my name. 

It was loud in there, all the diners enjoying their breakfasts and their conversations, but I heard his quiet tone that was meant just for me. I turned to look at him and he was sitting there with a cup of coffee, his long, elegant fingers wrapped around the small cup. 

"You sell t-shirts for UNICEF?“ He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, so?” I said defensively, know what he was thinking. That I did that because of him. For him. Well fuck him. I did it for the kids. 

“Its a great cause.” He said. 

“Do you need your check, sir?” I asked him bluntly.

“No, I haven’t actually ordered yet. Could you tell me about the RDJ?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

“It’s pancakes with strawberries and bananas. Just like it says on the menu.” I snapped. 

“Ah, so it does. Silly me. Maybe I’ll just have a cinnamon roll. What would you recommend?” He asked.

“Let me get your waitress and you can tell her what you want.” I said from between clenched teeth. 

“Please, will you just talk to me?” He asked quietly. 

I sighed. “I’m really busy right now, can we do this later?” I asked. 

“I’ll take later. Just as long as there is a later, and you don’t blow me off this time.” He said, his eyes searching mine. I could feel the prick of tears in the corner of my eyes. He looked at me with alarm. 

"Sam, please, don’t cry.“ He said, reaching his hand towards me. 

"I can’t do this right now! Why can’t you just leave me alone?” I asked quietly. walking quickly to the kitchen, noticing that the table of college girls had been hanging on our every word. I asked one of the line cooks to go wait tables and I took his place on the line. I couldn’t go back out there right now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished the morning rush on the line. Once it slowed down and Celeste sent the cook back into the kitchen, I went into my office and shut the door. I sat in my chair and leaned back, closing my eyes. My phone went off. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier. It wasn’t my intention.” He said. 

“What do you want from me?” I asked him, because, really, this was getting old. 

“I want a fair chance.” He said. 

“A fair chance? At what?” I was so confused. He talked in circles. 

“So when will later be?” He asked. 

“You’re like a dog with a bone, Hiddleston.” I sent back. 

“You have no idea, Samich.” He retorted. 

“I’m not sure. It’s really hectic here today. Maybe tomorrow.” I sent back. 

“What about dinner?” He asked.

“What about it?” I said. If he could be all evasive, so could I. 

“Cute. Ok. Can I meet you for lunch?” He asked.

“I don’t eat lunch.” I lied. 

“Liar.” He shot back. 

“Prove it.” I sent, laughing quietly. 

“In case you can’t tell, I like a challenge.” He said. 

“What kind of challenge is that? To prove that I do, in fact, eat lunch?” I said.

“Its a start. What time do you take break, then?” He asked. 

“I already took it.” I lied. 

“You’re such a horrible liar, I can tell over text message that you’re lying!” He sent. 

“Not today, Tom.” I said. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Madam. Fine. When tomorrow?” He questioned.

“Ugh.” I sent. 

“That is not a time and or a place.” He was actually fun to talk to through text message, I thought as I giggled. 

“You’re becoming a lunatic stalker.” I said. 

“Tell me about it.” He sent. 

“Ok. There was this guy, and he wouldn’t leave me alone. He was a lunatic stalker.” I sent back.

“And why wouldn’t he leave you alone?” He asked. 

“I wish I knew.” I said. 

“Maybe if you gave him some time, he would tell you.” He said. 

“Maybe if I gave him some time, he would grow bored and forget about this nonsense.” I said, feeling the tears coming again. 

“No.” He simply said. 

“What do you want from me?” I asked, the tears rolling down my cheek as I awaited his answer. I took longer than the others. 

“Sam. I wanted to talk to you about this in person for a reason. Texting can be great and fun, but you can’t see the sincerity in someone’s face through a message. You can’t have a real conversation this way. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, and you have completely misinterpreted my intentions. I couldn’t figure out why you kept pushing Roxanne at me. You think I’m interested in her?” He said. 

“Everyone is interested in Rox. Guys only talk to me to get to her. It’s the way its always been. Why would you be any different?” I asked. He didn’t answer for a while. 

“Samantha.” Was all he sent back. I waited 10 minutes. Then Nancy stuck her beehive into my office to ask me about an order of meat that was coming in. I followed her out to the kitchen, leaving my phone on my desk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, my phone started to ring. I picked it up. 

“Hello?” I asked.

“Samantha.” Said Tom. 

I sighed. 

“So happy to hear from me?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry, how should a girl greet her stalker?” I asked.

“With a little more enthusiasm, I would think.” He chuckled. 

“Tom…” I murmured, not knowing what else to say to him. 

“Tell me about your grandfather.” He said, taking me completely off guard. 

“Gramps? Why?” I asked. 

“Roxanne told me some about him. How he basically adopted her after her parents died. She said that you and he were her saving grace.” He said. 

“I don’t understand why you want to know about this?” I asked. 

“I want to know about you. Since you won’t let me take you out to dinner, like a normal person would do, this seems the best way to accomplish that goal.” He said.

“Don’t you sleep?” I asked him. 

“Sometimes. Tell me about him.” He said. I huffed. 

“He was the only parent I even knew. He raised me from the age of 2, by himself. I guess my mother never knew who my father was, and she took off. Left me with him. He was amazing. He had been a carpenter, he built everything. He was a horrible cook, which is how I learned to cook. Rox lived next door. Her parents were big wigs at some fortune 500 company. They were never home. She practically lived at our house. He build us a tree house. When her parents died, she just… stayed. He never even mentioned it. Just took her in. He was the best. I really miss him.” I said quietly. 

“How long ago did he pass away?” He asked. 

“Nine years. Rox and I were in college. I dropped out, sold his house and opened Sweetness. Rox stayed at school and partied. I made sure her bills and tuition were paid. He parents were seriously in debt. She didn’t have anything. Gramps had sent us both to school on his own dime.” I said.

“She loves you a lot. Last night, all she talked about was you. She knows that you do everything you can for her.” He said quietly. 

“We’ve got to stick together.” I said, brushing it off. “So, tell me about your family.”

We talked about random things for over an hour, until my eyelids began to grow heavy, and I didn’t answer one of his questions. 

“Samantha?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” I managed.

“Go to sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow.” He said gently. 

“Maybe.” I said. 

“Definitely.” He retorted.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language/discussion of alcoholism

I woke up the next morning with my phone in my hand. I looked at it for a minute, thinking about the amazing conversation we had the night before. It had been a long time since a guy actually wanted to just talk to me. About me. And tell me about himself. I shook me head. I think I had completely misjudged him. 

I got up and got ready for work, deciding on a cranberry red Sweetness t-shirt and jeans. As I was walking out the door, my phone went off. 

“What time do you plan on taking your break this morning?” Tom sent. 

“I told you, I don’t take breaks.” I sent back, smiling. 

“Samich…..” He warned.

“Sorry. Busy girl here. Lots to do. TTYL.” I sent back, getting in my car. 

“Oh, yes. There will be talking later….” He sent back. I felt a thrill run through me. I smiled the whole way to work. 

I got to work and Rox was already there, sitting in my office. 

“Hey Sam.” She said, yawning. 

“What are you doing here so early?” I asked her, putting my purse away and sitting at my desk, looking for some receipts that needed to be recorded. 

“I wanted to talk to you. About Tom.” She said. She seemed nervous. I motioned for her to continue as I went back to sifting through the mountain of paperwork on my desk. 

“I think you got the wrong idea about how he feels about me.” She said, looking earnestly at me. “He actually wants nothing to do with me other than as a friend, and I feel the same about him. He has been trying to get to know you, and you’ve been acting like an idiot!” 

I started at her, amazed that she had managed to see what I hadn’t, until my conversation with him last night. 

“Why do you think that he’s interested in me?” I asked her, wanting to hear what she had to say on the subject. 

She huffed. “Sammie. I love you. You are my best friend. I look up to you in so many ways. You are amazing. You are smart. You are beautiful, shut up. Yes, you are. You have the most amazing eyes. You’ve always had beautiful skin and your hair looks great no matter what you do to it. You are kind and generous. But you’re a moron.” She said, laughing at my expression. 

“He has been doing nothing but paying attention to you, and you keep blowing him off. I cant believe you stood him up! I know you think that you’re the smart one, but for once, I know more than you. I think that you actually hurt his feeling the other night when you didn’t come. ” She said. 

“Speaking of the other night,” I said, wanting to take the attention off of me, “We need to talk about that. Since we are having a heart to heart, you know I feel all those things about you. I love you like my own flesh and blood, probably more than that. Rox, you’ve got a problem. We need to address it, before you hurt yourself. You need to get help with your drinking.” I said. 

She looked down at her lap, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I felt like the biggest asshole. 

“I know.” She sniffed. “I know, and I’ve been really thinking about going to rehab. I’m just scared, Sam. This is who I am. I’m Rox, the party girl. Who am I if I’m not the life of the party?” She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine for some kind of validation, some sign that I thought she was more than that. 

“Don’t be an ass, Toad. Of course you are more than that. You are so much more. You are my best friend. You are the rescuer of all animals, the saver of toads.” I said, smiling, recalling how she always had a tank with homeless toads in her room growing up. “You are the one who gives out cookies to kids that come in the diner. You remember everyone’s names and what they order. You talk through movies, but your comments are hysterical, so it makes it ok. You give the best presents, because they are always thoughtful. There are so many things about you that are great. Being the Party Girl is not a great thing. You are so much better than that, Rox. It’s time to move of from that part of your story.” I said gently.

She was crying now, and so was I. I reached over to her and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Sammie. I feel like I let you and Gramps down.” She said between sobs. 

“Gramps wouldn’t be happy about the drinking, but he would be proud of the person that you have become. Make him proud by getting help. Make me proud.” I said into her shoulder. 

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. 

“I’ll give you whatever time you need off. We can manage for a while until you get better. When do you want to do this?” I asked her. 

“I think tomorrow, if that’s ok?” She asked. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Toad.” I said.

“Ok. And will you promise me that you’ll give Tom a break? He’s actually a really sweet guy. I just want to see you happy, and you never let anyone in. Give him a chance, Sammie.” She said. 

“I talked to him on the phone lst night. I felt like I was in high school again!” I laughed. She smiled at me. 

“Oh, Sam. Good. Don’t mess this up. He’s got some really cute friends that you can help set me up with.” We hugged each other, laughing. 

After she had gone to the bathroom to fix her ruined makeup, I grabbed my phone and sent Tom a text. 

“Eleven. I take my break in the park.“ I smiled as he responded almost instantly. 

“See. That wasn’t that hard, was it?” He said. 

“Keep it up Hiddles, and I won’t come.” I sent back. 

“Oh, you’ll come. And my name will be on your lips when you do.” He sent back. 

I made a noise that sounded like a startled cat. 

“OMG. I’m going to work now.” I sent back. 

“Until later, Samantha.” He sent back. 

I threw my phone on my desk like it was on fire and practically ran out into the kitchen. How was I going to concentrate on anything after that?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put in an order for 2 cheeseburgers and some fries, and packed them to go. I grabbed a bottle of water and one of my famous Chocolate Death cupcakes. I was starting to get nervous about seeing him. It was easy to talk and flirt on the phone and through text. Face to face was a whole other story. 

At 10 minutes of, I left out the back door, and went around the building to my car, grabbing my sunglasses and my book, which was my routine. I ran across the street and sat on my bench. 

At 11:17, he still wasn’t there. I looked at my phone, no message. I was starting to get irritated. I pulled out my burger and started to eat. I didn’t have all day to be sitting here waiting for him and I wasn’t wasting my lunch time. I opened my book, but didn’t actually read it. 

As I was eating, I noticed a runner heading across the park. I did a double take, It was Tom. He was running full speed towards the bench. As he got closer he slowed down to a jog and stopped in front of me, out of breath, smiling. He was wearing a black Sweetness t-shirt. Fucker. 

“You’re late.” I sniffed. 

“And you still owe me $50, but I was going to be polite and not bring it up..” He said, sitting down next to me, stretching his long legs out in front of him. 

“Nice shirt.” I said, handing him the cheeseburger. 

“Thanks, they serve a mean Hiddles. Oh, excellent. I’m starving. Thanks!” He said, taking a huge bite out of the cheeseburger and groaning. “That’s good.” 

“Mhmm. We serve a mean everything.” I said tartly, looking anywhere but at him. “Did you run all the way here from…. Where are you staying, anyways?” I asked him. 

“I’m staying at the hotel on Main Street. Yes, I ran here. I’m sorry I was late. It was farther than I thought.” He said, finishing the burger. I handed him the fries. He grinned. I stole one of the fries and popped it in my mouth. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the people in the park. I risked a looked at him and he was staring at me. 

“What?” I said, self consciously wiping at my face in case I had food there. 

“Nothing, just looking.” He smiled. 

“Well, stop it. It must get old, never being home, always staying somewhere new.” I said. 

“It does and it doesn’t. It’s my job. But I do miss being home. I miss my family and friends.” He said, still looking at me. 

I handed him the cupcake, he looked like his birthday had come early. 

“Ooo. Is this chocolate? I’m being spoiled. Thank you for lunch.” He smiled. 

“Chocolate Death. My best seller. I figured it would be rude if I ate my lunch in front of you.” I laughed as he rolled his eyes. 

“Do you like to travel?” He asked, taking a bit out of the cupcake and offering me a bite. I reached out to take a piece, and he held it up to my mouth, feeding me. It was so incredibly arousing, that it felt wrong to be doing it on a park bench in the middle of the day. He smiled as I bit into the cupcake. I licked the frosting off my lips and answered his question. 

“I’ve never really had the chance. I’d like to. There are so many beautiful places in the world to see. So many historical places I want to visit. I was a history major in college, before I dropped out and opened Sweetness. I wanted to be a teacher.” I said. 

“Do you regret not doing that?” He asked. 

I thought about it. Did I regret it? I didn’t think so. I never really stopped to wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn’t taken the chance and opened Sweetness. I had been able to take care of myself and Rox, and we were comfortable. 

“No. I guess maybe a little, but not really. I love Sweetness, she’s my baby. I’ve been able to make sure that Rox is taken care of, and me. This was a better choice, I think.” I said. 

“How is Rox? I noticed she didn’t make it to work yesterday.” He said softly. 

I looked at him. He didn’t seem like he was eagerly trying to wheedle information about her, he just seemed like a concerned friend. I sighed. 

“She’s ok. Or, she will be ok soon. I need to apologize for the other night. When it comes to Rox, I feel like I can’t compete with her. She is perfection, and it’s hard to be best friends with that. It’s hard to trust that someone would want me, when she’s right there. I’ve had too much experience with being left in the dirt, for a chance to be with her, not that she’s ever wanted someone that I was interested in, she would never. But it never stopped guys from using me to try to get to her. I’m sorry for the things I said to you.” I looked at him, and he had a small smile on his lips. 

“Samantha, you really don’t see yourself properly. You are beautiful.” He said, touching my cheek. I looked away, embarrassed. He put his finger under my chin and pulled me back so I was facing him. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly over mine. 

“I need to go. Thank you for lunch. Do you want to do something tonight?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“I’m going to be working late, maybe tomorrow?” I asked, a little dazed from the kiss. 

“I’ll call you tonight? Last night was nice. I enjoyed our talk.” He kissed me again, not as softly this time. 

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” I managed. He jumped up, smiling.

“Until later, Madam.” He said, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. He turned and ran off into the park, leaving me speechless on the bench. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed. I had just sent home my two night waitresses. The kitchen closed at six, but we still did coffee and the bakery items until nine. 

I was in my office counting out the register, when my phone went off. Tom. I smiled as I read his message. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to do something tonight?” He sent. 

“I know you think I’m just blowing you off, but I have a lot of work to do.” I sent back. I finished with the money, locking it in the safe. 

I went out into the kitchen, I was making meatballs for tomorrow. Once a week, we would have them on the special board, and it was always a huge seller. I always made them by myself, because it was my grandfather’s secret recipe. This was the only thing that he made that was good. 

I was dancing as I was rolling out the meatballs, singing along with the radio. I was swinging my hips to the beat and turned around to grab another empty pan when I saw someone standing just inside the back door. I screamed out of shock. 

“Tom, what the fuck?!” I yelled at him, grabbing a raw meatball and throwing it at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall, sticking. We both stared at the meatball as is slowly peeled off the wall and splat on the floor, then we looked at each other and cracked up. 

“Oh my god. Ouch. My sides. Oh. I can’t breath!” I said between laughs, leaning against the counter. He came over to me, laughing so hard, he had to wipe his eyes. We finally stopped laughing and just looked at each other. 

“I am so sorry. The door was open! I didn’t mean to scare you.” He stopped in front of me and put his hands on my hips. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t leave that door open when you’re here alone. Anyone could just walk in. I was there for 5 minutes before you saw me. You dance well. I like the way you move your hips when you think no one is watching you.” He said, leaning down and kissing me gently. 

“I’ve never had to worry about lunatic stalkers before. Leaving the door open was never an issue.” I said, ducking out of his hold and moving to the other side of the counter. I washed my hands, and began transferring the trays of meatballs to the cooler. 

“Still. It’s not safe.” He said, leaning against the counter, watching me. 

I looked at him over my shoulder I leaned in the cooler. I turned away to make sure the tray was sitting level and when I turned back, he was right there behind me. 

I looked up into his face, he looked so serious. 

“Ok, fine. Ill keep the door shut. Even though it’s like, 500 degrees in here.” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Thank you. Just when you’re alone. It would make me feel better.” He said quietly, running his hands up and down my arms. 

“Whatever makes you feel better. Your wish is my command, sir.” I breathed. 

He made a low growling sound in the back of his throat and kissed me. He pushed me over the counter, and was about to pick me up and put me on the counter, when I stopped him. 

"What? Are you ok? You’re not going to yell at me are you?” He asked looking confused.   
“What? No! We just can’t do this here! It’s unsanitary, and I keep a meticulous kitchen!” I laughed. I looked at him shyly and asked “Do you want to come back to my place?”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language/sexual situations, drunkenness/?drugging

I was fumbling with my keys, my hands shaking. Tom reached over my shoulder and took them out of my hand. He gently turned me around to face him, backing me up against the door. He leaned down and gently kissed me. 

“Are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, pulling away and looking into my eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. 

“Then why do you look like you’re about to go before the firing squad?” He smirked, running his hand down my arm, causing me to shiver. 

“I…ah. Well.. Its… been a little while, I guess.” I said, looking away from his piercing blue eyes. 

“A little while?” He asked, nuzzling my neck.

“Or a long while….oh, that’s nice.” I sighed. He was nipping my ear and his hands were digging into my hips, pulling me closer.

“Just out of curiosity, how long is a long while, exactly?” He murmured, pushing me even further up the door, so I had to grab his shoulders for support, my legs wrapping around his waist.

“Uhm. Well. Tom….Can you unlock the door? My neighbor is really nosy and I don’t want him to see us. He’s kind of a creeper.” I said, trying to change the subject. 

He looked over his shoulder at my neighbor’s house and sure enough, you could see someone in the window. I had never been so glad about Leo’s neighborhood watch habits, because Tom set me down and unlocked the door. He guided me in by placing his hand at the small of my back and gently pushing. 

“Come along, darling. No reason to give the neighbors a show.” He chuckled. 

Once inside, he stalked towards me, his eyes dark in the dim hallway. 

“Do you want something to drink?” I asked, nervous. 

“Not right now, no. Thank you.” He stopped in front of me, his fingers toying with the hem of my t-shirt. His long fingers edged up underneath my shirt, skimming across my belly. I drew a sharp breath. 

“Shh. Relax, Sam. Why are you wound so tight? It can’t have been that long?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips as his hand moved around to my back. 

“Five years. Actually, closer to six at this point.” I said quietly. He stopped moving his hand, staring at me, probably thinking he couldn’t have heard me correctly. 

“Yeah, I know, pathetic. I’ve been busy.” I said defensively. 

He was staring into my face, searching for I don’t know what. His hands made their way back to my waist, gripping me and pulling me into his very evident desire. He leaned down and kissed me, hard. I moaned and leaned into him.

“Let us rectify this situation.” He said, as he broke the kiss, sweeping me up onto his shoulder and heading towards my bedroom. He deposited me on the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. He slowly began removing his belt, his eyes locked on mine. 

I sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, needing to touch him. He moved closer, and I ran my hands along his abdomen and up his chest, watching his muscles jump under my caress. He let out a low growl when I moved my hands down to his pants and began undoing the button and zipper. 

I let his pants fall down and looking him in the eye, leaned forward and kissed his stomach. I moved down, following the trail, until I reached the edge of his boxers. I looked up at him again and he was watching me closely. I ran my fingers along the edge of his boxers and pulled them down. 

I reached out to touch him, but he moved closer, gently grabbing my hand and holding it to the side. 

“Later.” He said. He pulled my t-shirt off and pushed me back onto the bed, removing my jeans. He came down on the bed and covered me with his body, kissing my neck. 

“You are so lovely, Samantha. So incredibly lush and sexy. How you managed to keep this to yourself for this long blows my mind.” He murmured as he worked his way down, across my collar bone, down my chest. He ran his tongue along the edge of my bra. I was running my hands through his hair, my feet moving up and down his calves. 

He moved his hand in between us, down between my thighs. I gasped, moving instinctively to try to close my legs, but he was in between them. He stilled his hand at my thigh, squeezing it gently, moving his face back to mine, kissing me deeply. His hand began moving upward towards my center. I moaned as he brushed my sex, and gasped again when he pushed my panties aside and sunk his finger into my folds. 

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” I cried, gripping his shoulder. He chuckled and began moving the finger in and out. 

“Oh my God. Tom, I… Oh God.” I moaned as he moved his thumb to my clit and began slowly circling it. 

“What’s that noise?” I asked, trying to sit up. 

“I believe it’s your phone. Were you expecting a call?” He asked, his face buried in my neck, where he was nipping and sucking, making me go cross eyed. 

“No. No. I don’t think so. Oh, fuck. Tom!” I gasped as he sunk another finger in.

The phone started ringing again, and I couldn’t ignore it. 

“Tom, I think I need to get that. I’m sorry. It could be Rox. I need to make sure…I’m so sorry. Please.” I said, feeling like a total asshole. 

He moved off of me at once and reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing my jeans and fishing the phone out of the pocket. It had stopped ringing. I looked at the call log.

“Two missed calls from Rox. Tom, she only ever calls me this late when she’s drunk.” I said, starting to get worried. 

“Do you think she just wants a ride?” He asked, skimming his hand up my calf and tickling behind my knee. 

“I just need to call her back to make sure she’s ok. I don’t know if I should share this with you or not, but she’s agreed to go to rehab, and is supposed to check in tomorrow.” I said as I hit the button to call her back. 

“I see.” He said, looking concerned. He stood up and began getting dressed. I watched him, confused and feeling like an idiot as the phone rang. It picked up, and I could hear loud music in the background. 

“Rox?” I asked loudly. 

“Smmmmm. Sammm. Don beee mahd a meee!” She mumbled into the phone. 

“Ask her where she is.” Tom said, sitting on the bed and putting on his shoes. 

“Rox, where are you, sweetie?” I asked, praying she would be able to tell me. 

“Sammm. I don fee good. Dizzy. Spinny.” She mumbled. “I ony ha one drinnnk, I swearrr.” She managed.

“Oh, Christ. Sam, can you get to the bathroom? Do like we practiced. Go to the bathroom and find a group of women. Right now. Go, sweetie.” I said urgently, fearing the worst. I could hear her mumbling and static. Finally, the music got less loud and I could hear her talking to someone. 

“Hello?” Asked another woman’s voice. 

“Oh thank God. Listen, I think my friend may have been slipped something. She said that she only had one drink. Can you tell me where you are, and watch her until I get there?“ I begged the woman on the on the other line. 

"Holy shit, ok. We’re at Dean’s. Oh my God.” She said frantically. 

“Thank you! I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” I said into the phone, jumping off the bed. Tom handed me my jeans and then my t-shirt. I ran out of the room, and he was right behind me. 

In the driveway, he took my keys from me, insisting that he drive. Once we were in the car and on our way, I turned to look at him. He glanced at me and put his hand on my leg in a comforting gesture. 

“I am so sorry about this. This is not how I wanted this night to go.” I said sadly. 

He glanced at me again, and gave me a little smile. 

“Me either, Sam. But it’s more important to make sure Rox is ok. We have time for the other stuff.” He said gently. 

He pulled up to the curb in front of the club and I jumped out, running past the bouncer. I sprinted through the dancers and groups of revelers, pushing people out of my way to get to the bathrooms in the back. I burst through the door, to find Rox, sitting on the bathroom floor, and two women standing next to her. 

“I don’t think you’re friend is ok.” One of them said, her phone in her hand. “I was just going to call an ambulance.”

“Please, do. Thank you.” I said, throwing myself on the floor in front of Rox and shaking her shoulders. “Rox. Rox! God daminit, Toad, wake up!” I yelled at her. She mumbled a little and swatted at my hands. A good sign. 

“Come on Sweetie, wake up. Open your eyes and look at me. I’ll let you sleep if you’ll just open your eyes and look at me. Please Rox.” I cried, shaking her again. 

“Smmmm. Stahp.” She opened one eye and looked at me for one second, before it closed again. I pulled her to me, hugging her close and rocking her. 

The EMTs came in about 10 minutes later, and took her out on a stretcher. I followed them in a daze, Tom was waiting for me just outside the door. 

“I have to go to the hospital. I have to be there when she wakes up. They think that she was slipped something, they may have to pump her stomach.” I felt my bottom lip trembling, as he pulled me into his arms, hugging me close. 

“Come on, love. Lets go.” He said, leading me out of the club and to my car. He followed the ambulance to the hospital, and sat with me in the waiting room. 

“You don’t have to stay.” I said after an hour of waiting and hearing nothing from anyone. I could feel the tears pricking behind my eyes. “I’m so sorry about tonight. I can’t thank you enough for everything, but don’t feel like you need to stay.”

“There’s no where else I’d rather be than with you right now.” He said quietly, placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Language/discussion of rehab

I started awake, forgetting where I was for a moment. I had been sleeping against Tom’s shoulder. We were still in the waiting room at the hospital. 

“Has anyone come out to tell us anything?” I asked him, stretching my arms over my head, feeling my back protesting from sleeping in such an awkward position. 

“A nurse came out a little while ago, said Rox was ok, but that was all she could say. I didn’t think it was worth it to wake you. Why don’t I go get some coffee?” He asked, running his hand up and down my back. 

“Coffee would be heaven. Thank you.” I said, grabbing his hand. “I’m sorry about all this, but thank you for being so, well, great.” I finished lamely. 

He touched my cheek and leaned down, lightly kissing the corner of my mouth. He gave me a small smile and got up, heading down the hall to the vending machines. 

We had been the only people in the waiting room, so now I was by myself. I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, letting out a sigh. This was typical Rox. Always thinking about only herself, or not even that, sometimes. She was a smart girl, she was just a dumbass. 

“What the fuck, Rox.” I said to myself. 

“Did you say something, Darling?” Tom asked, walking over with two cups of coffee. He sat down and held one out to me. I took it gratefully. 

“Just cursing Toad. She’s killing me.” I said, blowing on the coffee to cool it. 

“I’m sure. Why do you call her that?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“What? Toad?” I asked, giving him a little smile. He put his arm around the back of my chair and I leaned into him. “Well, when we were kids, before her parents died, she roamed free basically. Her parents were never home, they didn’t care what she did, as long as she stayed out of their way. So, they never noticed that she had a zoo in her bedroom.” I said, laughing quietly.

“A zoo? You mean like stray cats and dogs?” He asked chuckling. 

“Oh, I mean anything she could rescue. She had cats and dogs, birds of all kinds, different rodents, a pig at one point- I don’t know where she found that in the city, but, well, it’s Rox. And toads. She had this old, empty fish tank that was always filled with toads. I don’t know. I just started calling her that one day, and it stuck. Gramps called her that, too. She never seemed to mind. I actually think she likes it.“ I said, looking at him. 

“I can’t picture Rox playing with toads.” He said, pulling me closer.

“She’s changed a lot over the years. But she’s still there, somewhere. I hold on because of that. She’s still that same caring person, who would make a cast for a mouse with a broken tail. True story.” I said to his raised eyebrow. "Everybody goes through that party stage in college, but she just never got out of it, I guess. I was so proud of her yesterday when she said that she would go to rehab. I don’t know what possessed her to go out. Well, yes, actually I do. I should have made her stay at my place.“ I said, shaking my head. 

“You couldn’t know what she was going to do. Besides, if she was telling you the truth, she only had one drink. Maybe she thought it would be like a farewell to her old ways. Who knows.” He said thoughtfully. 

“I’ll bet you $50 that she wasn’t thinking at all. That’s Rox’s problem. She doesn’t think until after she does things.” I said, sighing. 

“You still owe me $50.” He said, laying his head against mine. 

“Get over it, Hiddleston. You’re never going to see that money.” I said.

“I could think of an alternate form of repayment…” He whispered.

“At this rate, you’re never going to see that, either.” I giggled. He chuckled. 

A very tired looking doctor came out of the double doors into the waiting room. 

“You’re here for Roxanne?”“ He asked. I stood up, nodding. 

"She’ll be fine. The nurse is discharging her now. I suggest you take her home and let her sleep it off. She did say that she is interested in rehab. I don’t know if you’ve researched where you’re going to send her, but the hospital run rehab doesn’t have any openings for another few weeks, the waiting list is as long as my arm. Good luck with that.” He said, going back through the doors. 

“Well. He was pleasant.” I said, sinking down into the chair again. “Fuck. A few weeks?” I sighed. 

Tom didn’t say anything, just rubbed my shoulders. I reached up and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it, showing him that I appreciated him being there. 

“I’m going to see if they have any information about other options.” I said, heading over to the triage area. 

As I was talking to the nurses, I was watching Tom. He was on the phone, walking back and forth along the back wall of the waiting area. God, he was so handsome. I still couldn’t believe that he had stuck around for this bullshit. Why? He had no reason to. We had only just started talking to each other. We hadn’t even managed to sleep together yet. I shook my head. 

The nurse I was speaking to wrote down the names of a few different facilities I could try. I thanked her and walked back over to Tom. He was hanging up the phone as I reached him. 

“I’ve got a place for her. It’s about 2 hours from here, but its well known and they have a high success rate. They have a room for her tonight.” He said. 

I stared at him for a moment. I began crying and reached out and hugged him. He hugged me back, tightly. 

“I can’t ever thank you enough.” I said through the tears. 

“Shh. Don’t mention it. I just called a friend. No big deal.” He said into my hair. 

“No big deal? Seriously? This is a very big deal. Thank you.” I mumbled into his chest. 

As we were embracing, Roxanne had come out and was standing there, looking at us with a goofy grin on her face. 

“Well, one good thing happened tonight.” She laughed. 

“Rox. Don’t even. Do not say another word or so help me God, I will kill you. Do you have any idea what I went through tonight? What the fuck were you thinking? Don’t you dare answer me. I told you not to speak. This is it. I am done with this shit. I’m going to drive you to a place that thanks to Tom, has a room for you. You are going to stay there for however long it takes. I don’t care if you have to stay there for a year. I’m over it.” I yelled at her, even as I reached over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

“I love you, Toad. You need to do this for you, but you need to do this for me, too. You’re all I’ve got left, and I can’t lose you.” I cried. 

She hugged me back, but knew better than to say a word. She just nodded. 

Tom stood nearby, watching us. 

“You must think we’re crazy.” I said to him, letting out a hiccup. 

“Well, I think that you are a family. Families tend to be crazy, but its how they work. Are you ready to go? Its going be about a 2 hour ride, I suggest bathroom breaks now.” He said, all business. 

“But, you’re not going to come with us, are you?” I asked him.

“Of course I am. I’ll go pull the car around, shall I?” He said, walking away. 

I watched his retreating back, even more amazed at this man. 

“I know I’m not supposed to talk, and I’m not exactly sober, but I think he’s got it bad for you, Samich.” Rox giggled. I leveled a stare at her and she put her hand over her mouth. 

“Let’s go, Toad.” I said, grabbing her hand. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours later, Tom pulled my car into my driveway. If he was as exhausted as I was, I don’t know how he was driving. It took every ounce of energy I had left to keep my eyes open. 

“Tom, I just want to say thank you again for everything. You have been a saint through all of this.” I said as we stood by the car in the driveway. “I know its not where you thought we were going to end up when this night began, but, do you want to sleep with me? As in, really sleep? If you want to go back to your hotel, it’s ok. I just thought-” He cut me off with a finger pressed against my lips. 

“Nothing has ever sounded more amazing. Come on, Samich. I’m exhausted.” He said as he led me up the walk to my door. 

We went right to my room, stripped down and jumped in the bed. He pulled me close to him and sighed contentedly. 

“Tom?” I asked quietly.

“Hmm?” He hummed. 

“Can we do it when we wake up later? I mean, if you want to still…” I asked sheepishly. 

His eyes snapped open, looking down at me with a small smile on his lips. 

“Samantha, go to sleep.” He said, shutting his eyes, and pulling me a little closer. “You’re going to need your energy. Eheheheh.”


End file.
